


Dance to this Beat

by SethTheStitcher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Neighbor Shower Au, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethTheStitcher/pseuds/SethTheStitcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie doesn't really know his neighbor. He does know his musical taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance to this Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/gifts).



Eddie is fairly certain his neighbor had the weirdest taste in music. He only recognizes maybe a third of the songs, at best. And they're all a mixed bag.

There's a variety of ways he could have come to this conclusion. The faint strains drifting through his open window in the evenings. Or the quiet thumps and delicate notes that he suspects accompany his neighbor dancing in the kitchen. 

Really though, it was the crystal clear tones in the mornings when they showered. The distinct lyrics filtering through paper thin walls. He-Eddie was pretty sure it was a he, though he couldn't be totally sure-had some lovely musical choices some days. Most days, to be totally honest.

Quite a few rather nerdy choices as well. Not that he had any room to talk Eddie thought as he hummed along to 'Candles'. 

The truly awkward moments came when-well when he did. Come that is. When the singing turned to intense, breathless crooning. When that shifted to soft panting, dipping further into broken moans.

Eddie wasn't sure when he actually expected to meet his lyrical neighbor.

He didn't expect it to be in the communal laundry room.

He didn't expect swaying hips and a fluttering black skirt.

He didn't expect full lips curling around a familiar voice and sparkling eyes filled with mirth.

He didn't expect-couldn't expect-Axel Walker.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joke and then it wasn't. I'm sorry because this is really awkward. Inspired by Gemenice's Thalker works. If you'll excuse me I have Pipebomb and FlamingGay stories to read/write (Translation: Hartley/Axel and Mick/Hartley). Feel Free to prompt me over on tumblr (shifter1412).


End file.
